Atascados (El Asesino Perfecto)
Atascados es el cuarto episodio de la tercera temporada de la serie de Sergiodelbetis, El Asesino Perfecto, y el vigésimo cuarto de la serie en general. Fue estrenado el 22 de febrero de 2015. Sinopsis thumb|270px|Sergio recibe a uno de sus viejos amigos, el boxeador Álvaro. Frente a la casa del Dr. Mike Smith, Ernesto y CJ reaccionan ante la pregunta de Juan sobre por qué el doctor, estando retirado, todavía vestía como médico, y deciden ir a preguntarle. Smith se ríe de su curiosidad y bromea diciendo que es el líder de Los Illuminati, para luego explicar que usa su vieja bata para recordar los buenos tiempos del pasado, cuando su familia vivía. CJ y Ernesto se disculpan con Smith y éste dice que no le gusta hablar del tema porque se deprime, y se despide lamentándose de no poder ayudarlos a capturar al ladrón. Afuera, el grupo discute brevemente su falta de información, y como no se pueden quedar con los brazos cruzados ante aquel crimen tan perfecto. Juan propone que vayan a la mansión de Sergiodelbetis, para pedirle algo de ayuda. En la mansión, Sergio se reúne con Álvaro, un viejo amigo suyo, y lo saluda alegremente diciéndole que hacía tiempo que no se veían. Cuando se dirigen al salón, se topan sorpresivamente con Juan y CJ, los cuales han entrado sin problemas al lugar. Sergio les pregunta qué hacen allí y cómo han conseguido entrar pero Juan replica que "un mago nunca revela sus trucos". CJ se disculpa por la entrada furtiva, pero le dice que necesitan su ayuda. thumb|left|270px|CJ y Juan le explican su problema a Sergio.Juan pregunta quien es Álvaro y Sergio explica que es amigo suyo, y un experto en el boxeo y la fuerza bruta con increíbles habilidades. Juan se pone de pie y se burla, diciendo que debe de estar exagerando, y reta a Álvaro a un pequeño combate. Álvaro le da un puñetazo en la cara sin ninguna dificultad, impulsándolo al otro lado de la sala. Poniéndose nuevamente de pie, Juan dice que "queda demostrada su habilidad". CJ le explica a Sergio su historia con lujo de detalle, y el loquendero supone que el ladrón lo tenía todo "perfectamente" planeado, a lo que Juan le pregunta si cree que ha sido Ezequiel. Conmocionado, Sergio les recuerda a sus compañeros que Ezequiel sobrevivió al disparo de un lanzacohetes directo en su cuerpo (explosión en la que murió el otro Asesino, su hermano Felipe), pero que los dos balazos posteriores de CJ deberían haberlo rematado. Finalmente, Sergio propone que vayan a la fábrica donde libraron la batalla a echar un vistazo. Mientras, en la comisaría, López informa a Ernesto que continuaron la investigación con los demás policías, pero que no encontraron nada. thumb|270px|Smoke: All we had to do was follow the damn train, CJ! (¡Sólo tenías que seguir el maldito tren, CJ!) Cuando el agente se va con los demás, Castellanos aparece en la oficina y le dice que el último doctor, Smith, le da mal rollo, y que tiene un pálpito, por lo que irá a vigilarlo esa noche a su casa. Ernesto le pide que simplemente actúe con profesionalidad. Más tarde, en la fábrica, Juan recuerda su persecución y juego del escondite con el Inspector Toranzo (que Ernesto envió a matar a CJ mientras estaba chantajeado), pero CJ le pide que se centre en su objetivo. CJ y Sergio están investigando y ven el charco de sangre que dejó el cuerpo de Ezequiel. Ya en la última habitación, CJ y Sergio repasan los hechos de la batalla y Sergio explica que el único modo de que Ezequiel haya sobrevivido es que los dos disparos no fueran letales, aunque de todos modos la historia sigue siendo inverosímil, pues el Asesino no habría podido sobrevivir sólo, y alguien debería habérselo llevado. CJ sabe que no pudo ser Felipe, porque él está muerto, así que no les queda nadie que tuviera motivos para ayudar al Asesino Perfecto a huir. thumb|left|270px|La sangre de Ezequiel. En ese momento, CJ recuerda que Iván puso explosivos en la fábrica, lo cual impide que alguien haya podido entrar. Sin embargo, Sergio revela que en realidad Iván es bueno sólo con la informática, no con los explosivos, por lo que la explosión no produjo el efecto deseado y el edificio no cedió. Esa noche, Castellanos ve que el Dr. Smith abandona su casa muy tarde, y por orden del comisario lo sigue, hasta que un tren se le atraviesa y lo pierde Big Smoke se le aparece al policía para trollearlo por haber fallado, y Castellanos llama a Ernesto para informarle de que el plan no ha funcionado. A la mañana siguiente, CJ encuentra a Juan nuevamente en su casa y conversan sobre lo que sucede hasta que el detective recibe una llamada. Una voz modificada le pregunta si quiere obtener respuestas y lo cita en un motel de Angel Pine, un pueblo a varios kilómetros de Los Santos. CJ y Juan van a ver a Ernesto para comunicarle el asunto y pedirle que los acompañe a Angel Pine, y descubren que Sergio ya está allí indagando sobre quién pudo llevarse el cuerpo de Ezequiel. thumb|270px|CJ, Juan, Ernesto y Sergio en el motel de Angel Pine, esperando al supuesto informante. Los cuatro deciden ir en coche hacia el pueblo del campo. Durante el viaje, Juan comienza a contar chistes, lo cual enloquece al grupo, hasta que Sergio le dice que va a hablarle de física cuántica y eso hace que se calle, pues no tiene idea de lo que está hablando. Luego de un día entero en el coche, el grupo llega al motel. Ernesto le cuenta a CJ lo sucedido con Castellanos y el Dr. Smith, y finalmente se ponen a pensar que quizás le gastaron una broma a CJ con respecto a ir al motel. Sin embargo, Ernesto recibe una llamada del agente López, anunciándole que en Los Santos se ha cometido un asesinato. Personajes Protagonistas *Carl Johnson *Juan Moreno *Ernesto Martínez *Sergiodelbetis *Mike Smith *Castellanos Co-Protagonistas *Antonio López *Álvaro Secundarios *Big Smoke *Policías Título *El título hace referencia a como CJ y Juan, al igual que la policía, se han quedado "atascados" en el caso y no tienen forma de resolverlo, pues ninguno de los testigos o implicados parece tener importancia mayor, dejándolos sin culpable. *También puede hacer referencia a la persecución fallida de Castellanos a Smith, que se queda "atascado" con el tren. *Otra posible referencia del título es sobre como el ladrón y asesino envió a Ernesto, CJ, Juan y Sergio directo a una trampa para que se quedaran "atascados" en Angel Pine y pudiera cometer libremente el asesinato de Daniel Gómez sin que ninguna fuerza importante pudiera impedírselo. Muertos *Daniel Gómez, asesinado por un clon. (off-screen) Música *Professor Layton & The Diabolical Box - A Disquieting Atmosphere (0:00 - 2:36) *The Urbz Sims in the City OST - Part 2 (2:37 - 4:52) *The Urbz Sims in the City OST - Techno (4:53 - 5:58) *Professor Layton & The Unwound Future - Asian Street (5:59 - 7:49) *Professor Layton & The Diabolical Box - Lost Forest (7:50 - 8:29) (9:48 - 10:04) (12:55 - 13:20) *Twisted Metal Black - Keen Instinct OST (8:30 - 9:39) *The Urbz Sims in the City OST - Part 4 (10:05 - 10:32) (11:02 - 12:54) *Professor Layton & The Unwound Future - Huge Weapon (10:33 - 11:01) *BGM Inazuma Eleven 3 (13:21 - 13:38) Continuidad *Este episodio marca la primera aparición de Álvaro, el amigo de Sergio, que ayudará al equipo de CJ hacia el final de la temporada. *Por fin se albergan algunas pequeñas sospechas contra Mike Smith, quien hasta entonces sólo ha sido un personaje secundario y de fondo. *Es el primer episodio en el que Sergiodelbetis y Ernesto Martínez comparten una escena en solitario, momentos antes de que lleguen CJ y Juan, y es la segunda vez que trabajan juntos, ya que se los vio luchando en bandos contrarios durante "La Unión Hace La Fuerza", y lucharon juntos al final, en grupo, contra Felipe Hidalgo. *La explicación de Sergio sobre los disparos mortales es un presagio de la supervivencia de Ezequiel en "La Mayor Amenaza", gracias a que los disparos no fueron mortales, y también un pequeño guiño al balazo no fatal que CJ recibirá en "El Acabose de Los Tiempos". *González y García (los otros dos policías importantes a parte de López y Castellanos), sólo aparecen de fondo en las oficinas. *Big Smoke realiza un pequeño cameo como chiste cuando Castellanos pierde al Dr. Mike Smith, recordando la fastidiosa misión de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, "Wrong Side of The Tracks", en el que CJ y Smoke siguen un tren que tiene cuatro miembros de Los Santos Vagos en el tejado y Smoke es quien debe matarlos. Si pierden al tren, Smoke dirá a CJ la misma frase que grita a Castellanos durante el episodio. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de El Asesino Perfecto Categoría:Tercera temporada de El Asesino Perfecto